libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Barb Edicts
BARB EDICT LIST ''' A given edict may only be selected once. If a barb ever becomes unable to fulfil or pursue an edict, they may select a new one they would have qualified for at that level after 1 week of secret penetrance. '''APOSTLE DUTY BENEFIT (SU): '''Select one good aligned party member who is also a divine caster (or has levels in a class that eventually gains divine casting); this character is referred to as the barb’s “prophet”. The barb’s covert curse imposes a -1/2 level penalty rather than a -1/4th level penalty on the enemy when cursed when their prophet is concerned. Using this consumes 2 of the per round uses of their covert curse gained with leeway. With the barb’s ire class feature, their prophet always takes priority if it is reasonable for the enemy to attack them. Additionally, the prophet may begin to receive visions, dreams, or hear the words of their deity (as if by commune or augury) while they sleep on occasion. '''ASSIGNMENT: The barb must chide and test their prophet extra hard. RELIQUARY SERVICE BENEFIT (SU): The barb gains an item of magical power of the GM’s choice that is relevant to their deity or faith. This is a wonderous item (typically a greater medium item) if the barb is 9th level or lower and a minor artifact if not. In addition, the barb gains the ability to cause a magical item to appear as a mundane item to the naked eyes and spells (though things like an antimagic field would still affect them normally). This takes a simple 1 minute ritual and lasts for 24 hours. Careful inspection with a Spellcraft, or Appraise skill check reveals its true nature (DC 10 + 1/2 barb level + Charisma modifier). ASSIGNMENT: Sometimes letting a relic or artifact disappear and fade into obscurity is better than guarding it in a conspicuous monastery or temple. When the barb gains the artifact they gain 13 instructions on its use (if such things are known) and instructions for what they should do with it. Some common ones are: “destroy it”, “keep it safe”, “deliver it to a specific location or person”, and “hide it from a particular creature or faction”. SPECIAL: If the artifact is lost, stolen, or its existence publicized the barb may never select this edict again. If they complete this edict they may select it again immediately. SAVE THE SINNERS BENEFIT: A barb’s ire and covert curse can be used on neutral-aligned (on the good/evil axis), rather than just good-aligned, allies. ASSIGNMENT: The barb must attempt to guide neutral creatures towards good alignments in the same way they attempt to test the faith of good characters. SAVE THEM ALL BENEFIT: A barb’s ire and covert curse can be used on creatures regardless of alignment. The barb must have the edict to save the sinners prior to taking this. ASSIGNMENT: The barb must attempt to guide creatures, regardless of alignment, towards good alignments in the same way they attempt to test the faith of good characters. SCOURGE THE BLIGHTED BENEFIT (SU): Evil creatures in the presence of a barb take a -2 penalty on initiative checks. If they are evil outsiders or evil dragons they take -4 instead. ASSIGNMENT: The barb must covertly work towards the downfall of evil creatures, organizations, and establishments. TEST THE FAITHFUL BENEFIT (SU): So long as the barb has an ally who worships the same deity within 30 feet of them the barb may re-roll one failed d20 roll per round. This only applies during combat. ASSIGNMENT: The barb must test members of their own faith extra hard. In addition they must seek out any officials of their church and test them. UNDERCOVER DUTY BENEFIT (SP): The barb may cast the spell disguise self at will as a free action as a spell-like ability. ASSIGNMENT: The barb must fake their own death and return as a different character of apparently evil alignment. They must also seek to infiltrate evil organizations.